The life of Sam a Terran ghost
by Trytic
Summary: Sam's life as being a Ghost
1. Chapter 1, Battle on Korhal

Sam Jackobs was born a common child to a common mother on the colony  
of Korhal. When Sam was 3 years old he was taken from his mother for showing possible  
signs of telekinetic powers by saving his parents from a wreck as a Wraith came crashing  
into there apartment complex. Raised for 15 years in a labatory, he became known within  
his peers as a lone wolf. After graduating from his academy with top honors he went on to  
fight for the Confederacy, as a ghost warrior. These is his tale.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Code 9-87 in sector 4, coded green", a transmitter on Sam "Death Knight"  
Jackobs' combat suit as he walked down a small tunnel.   
  
"Cloaks up! Run silent!", shouted the officer in command.  
Agreeing silently with his commander, Sam booted up his cloaking device and  
loaded his C-10 canister rifle. "I can't beileve they have us searching the sewer's for these  
rebles." he mumbled to his comrade to his right.  
  
"I know how you feel, wait a second... what is that up ahead?" Lt. Garson looked  
down the tunnel, then screamed, "MISSLE TURRET!".  
  
A missile came rocketing down at them targeting them through there cloaking  
field. Lt. Garson points his rifle down the tunnel and fires a shot off at the turret, but the  
shot turns wild. A missile comes down from the turret and tears his leg from his body, his  
extra canisters of ammo going off and firing down the tunnel..  
  
"Fire in the hole!', screams The Death Knight, as he throws a hand nuke into the  
tunnel.   
  
The ghosts run for cover as the nuke blows apart the tunnel, frying the remains of  
Lt. Garson into a fine dust and totally destroying the turret.   
  
"Life of a ghost, too short for anything but dieing", said another ghost shaking his  
head as he walked past the shadow burned into the wall of what was once Lt. Garson.  
  
Walking further down the tunnel the small group see's the rebels, loading there  
guns and expecting the ghosts to come down apon them at any second.  
  
"Unit 1 and 4 take the right tunnel, come around behind them", whispered the  
commander, "Unit 3, 5, and 6 follow me."  
  
"Uh, unit 6 is dead sir.", replied Unit 2, who was for some reason left out of the  
order.  
  
"Well then, I guess he wont be following me then, use your missile to seal the  
tunnel by the jeep," the commander nodded his head to the missile launcher on Death  
Knights back, and don't miss, we don't need you to screw up again and seal us down here  
till a nuke team can get us out again".  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't my fault. That Marine pulled the  
trigger on my rifle and he was blown past me." replied Sam.  
  
"Well it was your rifle, but forget it for now, we have to take out those rebel's."  
  
Sam picked up the rocket launcher from his back and pointed it down the tunnel.  
Slowly pulling the trigger, he aimed the rocket just above the group of rebels so the rocket  
would seal the tunnel. Letting the rocket fly down the tunnel, he proceeded in sealing it,  
but then the rebels tossed a smoke grenade down the tunnel.  
  
"There they are!" Screamed one of the rebels pointing down the tunnel. "We shall  
die for the fate of korhal!".  
  
"I'll show you the fate of korhal!", screamed a ghost as he pulled the trigger on a  
rifle, blowing off the right shoulder of a rebel, and tearing apart his upper chest.   
  
"What the!? More ghosts! Open fire, all directs, NOW!" screamed a rebel.  
  
"I'll think not, you korhal scum!", shouted a ghost as he gave the order to open  
fire at will.   
  
A volley of C-10 ammo came raining down upon the rebels, blowing off arms and  
legs, bursting the occasional head, and spewing there blood all over the floor.  
  
A ghost walked over to one of his colleagues that was burned to death by a firebat.  
"Like I said, lives too short for a ghost to do anything but die."  
  
"Mission complete, get the drop ship to meet us at point 6-5, we will fire a smoke  
grenade for locating", said the commander, talking into his transmitter.  
  
"Roger, that's an affirmative, Drop ship en route, ETA 3 minutes" beeped the  
transmitter back.  
  
"OK guys, we have to survive for 3 more minutes, no screwing around, no  
blowing each other apart. If you get lost fire a flare, we'll see it from the drop ship."  
shouted the commander.  
  
"Oh and if you really get lost, paint a nuke. We'll find you eventually... well most  
of you atleast." stated Sam.  
  
"Sam your coming with me, I don't trust anyone here, you make enemies too  
easily." the commander slowly said glaring at the others.  
  
"Affirmative commander, oh, but what about Lt. Garson, what we going to do  
about him, not send back a report and state him a MIA?."  
  
"Collect some ashes from where he died... we'll let them loose into space from the  
Norad II".  
  
"Yes sir!" Shouted Sam as he went along to clean up some ashes. 


	2. Chapter 2, Farewell Korhal, Hello Mar Sa...

Chapter 2  
  
Sam goes on collecting ashes as the rest of the ghosts burn the bodies of   
the wounded and dead. Hearing what sounded like a foot step, The Death Knight  
looked up from his work and down the tunnel. Hearing what sounded like the   
sound of a Vulture he sounded to his comrades to boot up there cloaks.  
  
Before anyone could react how ever, a group of 3 vultures was down apon them,  
grenades firing.  
  
"Cloaks u...", screamed the officer in command as a grenade tore into his back  
blowing his rib cage right out the front of his body.  
  
"We're being over run! Aim for the pilots not for the vultures! SCREW IT!  
FIRE IN THE HOLE!", screamed Sam as he threw a hand nuke under a vulture.  
  
The remaining ghosts ran to try to hide behind everything they could, as the  
nuke blew the 3 vultures to pieces sending a wave of blood over the tunnel.  
  
"Everyone out now! They've got us cornered in here, they'll be attacking again  
soon! MOVE", screamed a ghost from the back of the tunnel.  
  
After running for what seemed hours, Sam and his comrades arrived at the tunnel enterance  
to see the Norad II hovering over head.  
  
"Holy! Thats the drop ship they sent!?", said a ghost in a bewildered tone.  
  
"Something must be happening for the Norad to leave space, they might be  
thinking of attacking korhal", Sam said this in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Wait a second, theres a order for all units to pull off the Korhal, something  
big might be happening", said a alarmingly tall Ghost.  
  
"I dont know, nor do I care, im just no sticking around to find out", Sam  
moved towards the Norad to board it.  
  
  
Later that day upon the Norad, Sam heard that the Korhal had been nuked to the  
floor by Confederate missiles.  
  
"WHY!? We were doing fine in our campaign against the rebels!", shouted Sam  
as he heard the news.  
  
"Reason unknown sir, could be because the Confederates are running low on Ghosts  
though", answered his assisstant who was so stimmed on stimpacks she could run  
a mile in a minute.  
  
"Ugh, and now they want me to head to Mar Sara to figure out what wierd creatures  
are growing there, they can do it themselves!", shouted Sam, throwing the  
paper with his new orders on it out the door.  
  
"Sam you must reconsider, they will have you destroyed if you dont listen to them"  
  
"Fine. Ill go to Mar Sara, but dont expec-", Sam's words were cut short as a fleet  
of rebel star ships opened fire upon the Norad as it moved out of Korhal orbit.  
  
"All crews to combat stations, all departing crew's to Mar Sara to drop ship's   
now!"  
  
"Well thats my bus, gotta catch it."  
  
"Good luck sir."  
  
"Thanks, I think I'll need it.", said Sam as he walked down the hall to the  
drop ship bay.  
  
  
  
After hours of travelling Sam finally arrives upon the world of Mar Sara.  
In the starport where he arrived he hears screams and gun fire come from a long  
hallway down to his right. He and a group of his friends decided to investigate and  
went down the hallway to a door at the end. The saw what appeared to be a bunch of  
students lined against the wall. He heard a conversation between two as rebels shot  
away at others.  
  
"Right about now that dream of yours should be happening if it would", said the   
younger of the two.  
  
"Well it might... but i doubt it, I can feel in the air this isnt going to be a good  
day", replied a young beautiful lady, who Sam recongized from his ghost accademy named  
Val.  
  
"Right, well this doesnt look like its going to be a painless day too", said the   
one unknown to Sam.  
  
"But Bianca, you've got to remember, I was trained as a ghost, I dont think we'll be killed",  
said Val as her friend Sarah was shot in the stomach over and over.  
  
Feeling her pain through her Psychic outlet, and everything seemed to slow down, as she  
watched in horor as each individual bullet tore through her friends stomach with a blood   
spewing effect.  
  
The Marine Reble then pointed his gun to Bianca and just as he was about to pull the trigger  
to shoot her in the back and C-10 canister rifle blasted out from the shadows in a corner.  
The bullet flying through the air, hitting the Marine in the head with a deadly effect.  
  
"Now! We'll clean up these rebel scum!" Screamed Sam as he shot a blast from his rifle aiming  
it towards the second Marine's back, nearly blasting him into two peices.  
  
With his fellow ghosts running down the hallway cleaning up the remaining Marine's, Sam ran  
towards Bianca and Val to make sure they were ok.  
  
"Im fine", said Val with a glare. "But she took one of your C-10's bullets into the shoulder".  
  
After examining Biancas wound he turned to Val and replied, "She will be fine, But I   
know you."  
  
"Yes and I know you", said Val. "Your that lonewolf from the accademy, Im surprized you  
survived."  
  
"Well I did...", while saying these last words he turned around and blasted a shot from his  
rifle as a Marine, severly wounded, let his rifle off into Bianca's body, his spike like  
bullets tearing her flesh from the bone.  
  
"... Son of a BITCH", yelled Sam as he blasted the Marines face open with a bloody  
effect.  
  
"Thats all of them", said one of the Ghosts who travelled with Sam. "I think we best go  
and report this to the Squad Commander."  
  
"Right... well Val, Im surprized to see you made it, to this world Mar Sara", said Sam turning  
to Val.  
  
"Well I did, and this is the last you'll see of me, I've got more important things to do  
then to talk to useless ghosts like yourself."  
  
--------  
  
"Well wasnt she a fiesty one", Said one of the ghosts to Sam, as they were walking away   
from the shoot out.  
  
"Well I've known her for a while, but thats the worst I've ever seen her... something  
must be wrong with her..." said Sam with a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Well Forget about her!, women only weaken the heart, and you wont get anywhere without that!"  
  
After finishing the report with the squad commander, Sam was free to go explore the towns  
of Mar Sara for a little while.  
  
Buying the supplies he needed he went back to his quaters to find a big surprize waiting for him.  
  
Val was standing there waiting for him to return with a evil look in her eye. She lifted  
a gun from under her coat and pointed it towards Sam's head. She let off a single bullet,  
just missing Sam's face and hitting something behind him, which replied with a huge  
screach of terror. Turning around with his rifle pointed high he saw what looked like  
a serpent creature, standing tall above him, blood dripping from its claws. It opened its  
mouth to either bite him or spit on him when he blasted a hole right through the roof  
of its mouth.  
  
"What was that thing?" shouted Sam as he stubbled away from the creatures dead corpse.  
  
"That 'thing' is called a Hydralisk. Ive been hunting this wierd creatures for years now,  
this is the first one of this kind I've found, alive." Said Val.  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me this is one of those monsters im supposed to investigate on this  
god damn planet!?"  
  
"Yes, and now that I know you'll be my partner, I decided I'll make sure that you, unlike  
all my other partners, aren't killed on the first day."  
  
"Killed on the first day, what are you talking about?"  
  
"All my other partners have been eaten alive or slaughtered by these monsters, I dont know  
where they've come from but I dont want them to stay around any longer."  
  
"Well since I'm your partner then I guess you have nothing to worry about. After all, I did  
have a winning campaign against the rebels on Korhal."  
  
"Oh is that so, well then, before you go and not get killed, you might want to get rid  
of that parasite trying to bury its self in the back of your neck."  
  
Pulling a knife from under his sleeve, he dug it into the back of his neck, tearing out a   
parasite, of a insect looking creature, that was trying to dig it's self into his skin.  
  
"Oh boy this is going to be a long campaign." remarked Sam as Val walked out the door.  
  
"That it will be my friend, that it will be." 


End file.
